


AC Day 21: The Building

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [21]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 21, F/M, I actually have no idea on how to tag this story, Kind of angsty, Like always I imagine the buildings to be bigger than in game, Patch 7.2 Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Like every weeks, the Legion come to Deliverance Point to destroy any building giving the Army of Legionfall an advantage against them. But this time, as they want to destroy to Command Center, an Infernal fell right on it.But the problem is that Illidan and Maiev were still inside when it happened.





	AC Day 21: The Building

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/gifts).



> It was an idea I got in July and ever since, my friends Akashita (Loonae on Discord), wanted me to write it.  
> So here is it and I'll hope you enjoy this fic!

 

 

She remembered her name being screamed.

She remembered the cold feeling of the stones under her as she got tackled on the ground.

She remembered the sound of the building shattering as an Infernal howled.

She remembered Illidan as he saw everything coming but it was too late.

Silence settled as she slowly opened her eyes, still shaken by what seemed to be the destruction of the Command Center. But the problem, this time, was that she was in the building when the Infernal crashed into it, reducing it to rumbles. She could barely see anything as she laid down on the floor, protecting her head with her arms as she cursed herself to have gotten her helmet off. Then, she saw him.

“Maiev, are you alright?” The voice deep, demonic.

Illidan was above her, shielding her from the debris. His body was pitch black and his tattoos burning bright with the green of the Fel. He was grinning but his eyes were worrying.

“I think. And you?” She responded, her voice quiet.

“It’s nothing.” He laughed. “The wings are painful but I knew worst.”

Maiev felt deep inside that he was lying.

“By the way,” He suddenly asked, less laughing. “Do you think you can blink outside?”

“I can’t. I have to see the place I’m blinking to.”

“Well…Looks like it's you and me. Like in the good old time.”

Did he really have to act like it was nothing? Or was he afraid that if he was freaking out, she would too? Maiev wasn’t sure of the answer but she clearly saw through it. He was actually fighting really hard to stay above her and even in his demonic form, she saw the effort he was making. But in her position, she couldn’t do anything but waiting for the help.

 

“Take down those demons! Fast!” Screamed Khadgar as the place began to be invaded by the forces of the Legion.

“It would be easier with everyone.” Sarcastically said an adventurer, getting his sword out of an imp.

“If you’re talking about Illidan and Maiev, well, they are inside!”

The adventurer shut up and began to fight more eagerly. Thankfully, the Infernal wasn’t on the building anymore and a little group was taking care of it. Meanwhile, a few demon hunters and wardens were already trying to excavate the building. They all knew that if they hadn’t been crushed by the attack, their times would be running out soon enough.

 

“Still holding up?” Maiev asked, trying to not count the seconds in her mind.

“Yes.”

His answer had been short, and she heard him clenching his teeth. He might have been holding up for now, but it was becoming difficult for him. She wasn’t even understanding why he was doing that. He could have probably got away really easily but instead, he protected her and kept doing.

“Hey Maiev, can I say something?”

His voice was still bearing that deep demonic tone but it was more laborious, each word separated by a little silence.

“Of course.”

But instead of saying anything, she watched with horror as he turned back to his normal self. But as fast as he could, he metamorphosed back into his demon’s self. He was heavily hissing and breathing. Sweat was rolling all over his body and his eyes kept looking everywhere, searching for a way out.

“Don’t worry,” He said, trying to smile.

“I am worrying Illidan.” She told him. “I am currently useless in this situation and you…You’re wounding yourself and for what? Protecting me even after everything I did to you. Just stop pretending to be nice and save yourself. Take your revenge as you want and let me die if needed.”

“You’re right.” His voice way deeper than before. “I could get away and still be alive but here’s something you don’t know about me.”

He made a break, taking back his breath as a stone rolled on his side, crashing onto the floor.

“I am not afraid to die. Even when those adventurers faced me in the Black Temple, I wasn’t afraid to die because I wasn’t going to die. Even in my last minutes, dying wasn’t my first preoccupation. But now. Right now, I’m afraid. Scared. Terrified.”

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as it really felt like the end.

“But not of my own death. I know what to expect from it. If I am terrified, Maiev, it’s because you might die and I don’t want that. So I’m not moving until YOU are safe.”

Maiev became unable to stop crying and she looked at Illidan right into his eyes. His determination was written on his face but his eyes weren’t leaving her and she just couldn’t understand.

Yes, they grew closer since his return because it was what was expected from her and him if they wanted to take down the Legion. Yes, they talked a lot and went past their initial anger towards each other. Yes, they kind of flirted with each other sometimes. But she never thought that it was serious. That maybe her own feelings were real. And she never expected Illidan to maybe return them. But now, he was there, shielding her from a crashing building, getting hurt so she wouldn’t. And she never felt so useless before.

“Please Illidan, hold on.” She sobbed as she grabbed one of his wrists.

But he didn’t answer this time. She could see his teeth clenched and all of his body was shaking.

 

“Go! Go! Go!” Kept screaming Khadgar.

Most of the demons attacking Deliverance Point had been slain and now, they could finally save Illidan and Maiev from the ruins of the Command Center. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late. Every single person present began to help to get rid of everything.

 

“Maiev…”

His voice was so low and shaking. Even speaking was becoming too hard for him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

But before she could ask why, the black on his skin faded and he became smaller. It was the end. Using his last strength before passing out, Illidan tried to stay above Maiev. She became desperate and cried harder, incapable of stopping as she realized they would both die. In a last attempt to do something, she lost herself in a prayer to Elune. She prayed for them to be found. To be saved. And most importantly, that Illidan would survive.

When he heard his name in her prayer, Illidan smiled and whispered one last sorry before blacking out.

He fell on her from all his weight along to the debris.

It was painful but Maiev kept praying.

As she closed her eyes, she saw a light.

 

Maiev slowly opened her eyes. She had no clue as to where she was but felt weirdly calm. With a quick look around, she recognized an infirmary in Dalaran and gradually, her memories came back to her.

She remembered the building crashing but mostly Illidan.

Panicking, she tried to sit but a big pain all over her bust made it impossible. But as she turned her head, she saw him. He was sleeping on the bed next to her, almost all of his body was covered with bandages. A big bubble of light had been set over them, most likely serving as a way to reduce the pain they were feeling. As he seemed fine, she finally let go of the breath she was holding. They were out. They were alive. This was all that mattered.

“Illidan?” She said, afraid that everything was just a dream.

Thankfully, he opened his eyes and when he saw her, had a small smile.

She reached her hand to him, not caring about the pain and he did the same. Their hands met and they laced their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
